Uważaj na swe życzenia
by elbowwwo
Summary: Alicia Dacia jest jedyną heroską na Ziemi, dzięki swojemu tajemniczemu kryształowi, który otrzymała. Tak kończy w równoległym świecie, gdzie Avengersi istnieją naprawdę. Teraz musi z nimi żyć do czasu, aż znajdzie sposób na powrót do domu lub utknąć tu z przeszłością nie tak bardzo za nią. Steve/OC/Bruce, w tle Tony/Pepper, post-movie universe, tłumaczenie! /porzucone
1. Chapter 1

**Tytuł oryginału: Be Careful What You Wish For**

**Link do oryginału: s/8225331/1/Be_Careful_What_You_Wish_For**

**Autor: Prettyopal26**

**Gatunek: romans/dramat**

**Rating: T**

**zgoda: jest**

**Pairing: Steve/OC/Bruce (Przynajmniej z początku, jak mówi autorka. To może się zmienić, gdy pojawi się nowa OCka, wtedy będzie Steve/OC i Bruce/OC), Tony/Pepper w tle**

**Możliwe literówki. Chciałam opublikować to jak najszybciej :) Jeśli coś znajdziecie to dajcie znać.**

Rozdział 1: Początki, portale i problemy

Ten dzień zaczął się tak samo jak każdy inny dla dwudziestoletniej Alicii Daci. Zaczęła go od szkoły, lecz od popołudnia do końca dnia ochraniała Amerykę i resztę świata. Potem zakończyła go w domu, grając w gry video czy ćwicząc grę na pianinie. Większość czasu spędzała w Nowym Jorku, ponieważ po obejrzeniu tylu filmów akcji wiedziała, że mnoga część problemów zdarzała się właśnie tam.

- Wiecie, to ssie. Jestem w Nowym Jorku prawie codziennie, ale nigdy nie mogę się tym nacieszyć… -mruknęła latając nad Manhattanem. – Chciałabym, żeby ktoś mi pomógł. To by zmniejszyło mój nakład pracy i nie byłabym jedynym „herosem" na świecie.

Nigdy nie miała z tym problemów, nawet jeśli narzekała na to od czasu do czasu, ponieważ już nie miała takiego samego życia, jak dotychczas.

Gdy miała mniej więcej osiemnaście lat dziwny staruszek przyszedł do jej domu i wręczył pudełko zawierające naszyjnik z około piętnastocentymetrowym żółtym kryształem. Cała sytuacja przypominała jej niejako Władcę Pierścieni z powodu tajemniczości kryształu i staruszka. W momencie, w którym nałożyła naszyjnik, poczuła falę ekstremalności, jakiej jeszcze nigdy dotąd nie doświadczyła. Opadła na podłogę znajdując lśniący się na żółto kryształ i dłonie.

Dziwny męźczyzna stwierdził, że została obdarzona niesamowitą mocą I musi użyć jej do ochrony jej planet. Pragnęła zadać tyle pytań, ale staruszek przed zniknięciem przepowiedział – wszystko w swoim czasie zostanie wyjaśnione. Alicia była niesamowicie zmieszana i wkrótce zauważyła dwie unoszące się i niemalże przezroczyste dziewczyny, które wyglądały prawie jak ona.

Alicia liczyła sobie sto sześćdziesiąt osiem centymetrów. Na jej ramiona opadały kręcone włosy, a na świat spoglądała piwnymi oczyma. Nie można było też nie zauważyć jej zaokrąglonej we właściwych miejscach figury. Dziewczyna po jej lewej wyróżniała się jasnymi włosami i szmaragdowymi oczyma, podczas gdy ta po prawej miała kruczoczarne włosy i przeszywające, czerwone oczy.

Wyjaśniły jej, że nie są prawdziwymi ludźmi, lecz bardziej jak istoty ukazujące dwie strony jej osobowości.

Prawie jak aniołek i diabełek na twych ramionach, gdy chcesz podjąć decyzję, pomyślała.

Powiedziały jej także, że była wybrana do ochrony tej planety ze względu na jej niestabilność. Jej umysł i ciało zostały przepełnione nową energią, której mogła używać do walki, ochrony oraz leczenia. Przechodziła ona przez jej ciało jak aura czy wybuch, mówiły.

Odtąd walczyła z przestępczością I złończyńcami, a dwie dziewczyny pomagały jej w treningu. Blondynka, którą nazwała Amy, nauczała Alicię medytacji i uzdrawienia, podczas gdy druga, Desire, uczyła ją sztuk walki i obrony. Dziewczyna nazwała je Amy i Desire, ponieważ jej tata zdecydował się nazwać ją Alicia Louise Dacia, ale mama chciała, żeby była Amy Desire Dacią.

Minął rok. Przez ten czas poczyniła ogromne postępy. Nauczyła się leczyć siebie i innych, wytwarzać tarcze do ochrony oraz zdolności lewitowania (czyli latania, jak uważała Alicia), aby pomóc większej ilości osób.

-Zostałaś wybrana do ochrony tej planety, a ciągle narzekasz –powiedziała srogo Amy. – Powinnaś być zaszczycona, dużo ludzi liczy na ciebie, więc czy tego chcesz, czy nie, nie możesz ich zawieść.

- Myślę, że jest bardziej zdenerwowana faktem, że pracuje sama niż samym narzekaniem o tym, co musi być zrobione –obroniła ją Desire. –Nie martw się Alicia, kiedy znajdziesz jakiegoś kryminalistę do zbicia poczujesz się o wiele lepiej! – Dodała radośnie.

Alicia zachichotała. Mimo to marzyła o drużynie, która mogłaby jej pomóc. Zawsze chciała być wśród ludzi, którzy by ją zrozumieli i z którymi mogłaby się zaprzyjaźnić. Problem leżał w jednej rzeczy. To były postacie fikcyjne. Ten fakt stawał się bardziej widoczny po tym, jak zobaczyła "Avengersów" w kinie… trzy razy. Alicia marzyła, żeby móc ich poznać i walczyć z nimi. W końcu to byli Avengersi.

Nagle jej kryształ zaczął ostro się jarzyć. Dziewczyny zobaczyły gigantyczny błękitny portal w środku Midtown.

- Co to kurna jest? – Zapytała Alicia, by otrzymać spojrzenie w stylu myślisz-że-wiemy. – Czyli lepiej, żebym to sprawdziła. Wracajcie do kryształu. Zawołałam was w potrzebie.

Amy i Desire zmieniły się w świecące kule i wróciły do klejnotu. Alicia podleciała tuż pod portal porażona i zdezorientowana, widząc niebieskie fale ze świecącymi krawędziami, a także ogromną pustkę w środku. Wpatrywała się w niego przez parę sekund, kiedy jej kryształ zaczął do niego lecieć i ciągnąć za sobą Alicię. Próbowała się odsunąć, ale kryształ nie przestawał zmierzać ku portalowi. On i kryształ zalśnił niesamowicie jasno, ale poczuła coś ciągnącego ją za jej małą torbę i hamującego.

-Hej! Co do cholery na mnie jest? Odczep się! – Krzyknęła. Ale nie zdążyła zobaczyć, co ją trzymało. Wszystko zaszło bielą i jedyne co zapamiętała to zdjęty ciężar z pleców I uczucie spadania.

Obudziła się w dziurze w ziemi cała zakurzona i brudna. Próbowała się podnieść, lecz upadła z powrotem zmieszana czując lekki ból główy najprawdopodobniej od upadku. Parę minut zajęło jej wyleczenie siebie i wydostanie z dziury, aby zobaczyć Manhattan w bardzo odmiennym stanie, niż był jeszcze parę chwil temu.

-Co tu się kurwa stało? Tak nie było, kiedy go opuściłam.. Jak długo byłam nieprzytomna? – Pytała siebie głośno oglądając się wokoło tego wariactwa. Widziała zniszczone budynki, ludzi biegnących we wszystkich kierunkach, wpadających na nią i wrzeszczących i inne odmiany chaosu. Spojrzała w górę i dojrzała taki sam portal, z którego wychodziły znajome kreatury atakujące miasto. Nigdy nie zmierzyła się z nimi, ale na pewno już je widziała.

- Czy to… Chitari? Niemożliwe… co się tu dzieje? – Zawołała. Próbowała dojść do siebie i rozszyfrować, co się działo w tym samym czasie.

- Muszę zrobić to samo… nie mogę przywołać do pomocy Amy czy Des. Wywołałyby więcej paniki – mruknęła pod nosem.

Była gotowa zaatakować Chitari, kiedy jakiś mężczyzna złapał ją za ramiona i obrócił. Chciała krzyknąć, ale zobaczyła, że stoi przed nią Steve Rogers w kostiumie Kapitana Ameryki. Nie miał swojej maski, więc od razu go rozpoznała.

- Proszę pani, tu jest zbyt niebezpiecznie! Proszę znaleźć jakąś kryjówkę! – Powiedział.

Alicia stała oniemiała faktem, że Steve Rogers do niej mówił. Jej serce biło szybko i zaczęła się rumienić, ale nadal była zbyt zmieszana, próbując zrozumieć, jak to było możliwe.

-Ty…ty…jak… -zaczęła dezorientując Steve'a.

Wtedy złapał ją za oba ramiona i powiedział:

-Poproszę panią jeszcze raz. Proszę znaleźć kryjówkę i tam pozostać. –Tym razem zabrzmiało to bardziej srogo.

Zamierzała coś powiedzieć, kiedy oboje usłyszeli krzyk i zobaczyli jednego z Chitarich goniącego za matką i jej dzieckiem.

-Padnij! – Zawołała Alicia rzucając jedną ze swoich aur na kosmitę. Ten upadł i umarł. Pobiegła do tamtej dwójki i uleczyła wszystkie ich rany. Steve stał tam oszołomiony z opuszczoną szczęką. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła, ale pobiegła do portalu.

- Jak ona… hej, czekaj! – Zawołał biegnąc za nią, ale oboje zatrzymali się widząc pocisk przewożony do portalu.

Alicia stała obserwując Iron Mana wlatującego do portalu.

Czy to jest…? Jak to wszystko jest możliwe? – Pytała samą siebie.

-Tony… -wymamrotał Steve parę kroków za nią. Spojrzał na nią i zauważył Chitariego biegnącego prosto na nią. – Uważaj! – Ostrzegł ją i rzucił w niego swoją tarczą.

Alicia nawet na niego nie spojrzała i wiedziała, o czym mówi. Zamachnęła się i trafiła pięścią w twarz obcego, który padł na ziemię. Niestety Steve nie wspomniał o tarczy. Trafiła ją prosto w potylicę. Szczęśliwie tarcza zawsze na wszelki wypadek otaczała Alicię i przyjęła ona większość mocy rzutu. Niemniej jednak zwaliło ją to z nóg i wylądowała prosto na twarz.

-O mój boże! – Steve podbiegł do niej i próbował obudzić. – Proszę nie bądź martwa, proszę! – Ale mężczyzna nie mógł tego wykonać, jednak zauważył, że oddychała.

Podniósł Alicię i zobaczył zamykający się portal, a także umierających Chitarich. Ujrzał też spadającego Tony'ego. Poczuł ulgę, ale coś było nie tak. W ogóle się nie zatrzymywał.

-Nie zwalnia –zauważył Thor. Zaczął machać Mjolnirem, kiedy znikąd pojawił się Hulk i uratował życie Tony'emu.

Kiedy mężczyzna obudził się, wszystkim ulżyło. Tylko Steve wiedział, że jeszcze nie skończyli. Musieli zmierzyć się z Lokim w Stark Tower… no i była ta dziewczyna z niespotykaną mocą. Przez niego – nieprzytomną dziewczyną.

Po prostu kolejna niespodzianka dla Avengersów.


	2. Chapter 2

**Poprawiając małą wpadkę dodam komentarz dotyczący trzeciego zdania. Otóż stwierdziłam, że potocznie wszyscy przekręcają nazwę Avengers na polskie Avengersi, więc też tak zrobię, szczególnie, że jakoś lepiej to brzmi. To tyle.**

* * *

Rozdział 2: Dziewczyna z niespotykanym darem

-Zechciałbyś wytłumaczyć, czemu się tu zebraliśmy, Kap? – Tony spytał Steve'a krzyżując ramiona i czekając na odpowiedź.

Wszyscy Avengersi wraz z Nickiem Fury'm czekali na wyjaśnienia Kapitana Ameryki, dlaczego byli w ośrodku medycznym SHIELD z dziewczyną na łóżku, podczas gdy Bruce przeprowadzał jakieś testy.

-Więc.. Thor i ja zajmowaliśmy się Chitari, kiedy ta dziewczyna z najpiękniejszym kryształem jaki kiedykolwiek widziałam wyszła z rowu i rozglądała się zdezorientowana nie wiedząc, gdzie jest. Przypominała mi mnie, kiedy pierwszy raz ujrzałem Time Square. Nakazałem jej uciekać i szukać schronienia, ale tylko patrzyła się na mnie zszokowana. Ale chyba nie sytuacją. Wyglądała na wstrząśniętą, bo widziała mnie.

-Może tym razem to nie był dobry pomysł, żeby być przystojnym super-żołnierzem, na którego widok mdleje każda kobieta –zakpił Tony swoim firmowym tonem.

-W każdym razie… -kontynuował Steve rzucając Tony'emu mordercze spojrzenie. – Kiedy poprosiłem ją o schowanie się drugi raz, kiedy Thor walczył, jedno z Chitari chciało zaatakować matkę z dzieckiem. Chciałem rzucić tarczą, ale dziewczyna zabłysła na żółto i z jej dłoni wyleciała kula energii. Podeszła do nich i je uzdrowiła, a także kazała im uciekać. Nigdy kogoś takiego nie widziałem… -zakończył z taką samą grozą, jak wcześniej.

- Jest jeszcze sporo rzeczy, których nie widziałeś, Kap, i widzę, że nowojorska kobieta jest jedną z nich…

- Co się stało potem, Rogers? – Zapytał Nick.

-Zaczęła biec do portal i goniłem ją, ale zatrzymaliśmy się widząc Starka wlatującego z pociskiem – powiedział Steve spoglądając na Tony'ego.

-Byliście zahipnotyzowani moim heroizmem czy raczej piekielnie dobrym wyglądem? –Zapytał uśmiechając się pod nosem. Steve rzucił mu chłodne spojrzenie.

- Przymknij się, Stark – wtrącił Clint. – To nadal nie wyjaśnia, czemu leży tutaj nieprzytomna.

-Właśnie do tego zmierzałem.. –westchnął Steve z nutą winy. – Kiedy obserwowała Starka, Chitari biegło prosto na nią. Krzyknąłem, żeby uważała i rzuciłem moją tarczę. Ale zadziałała bardzo szybko i zwaliła go z nóg i wtedy…umm… - zakłopotany mężczyzna spuścił głowę nie kończąc zdania.

- Znokautowałeś ją swoją tarczą? –Zapytał Clint. Wszyscy wytrzeszczyli oczy, a Steve zawstydził się jeszcze bardziej.

Z drugiej strony Tony miał problem z opanowaniem.

-To też sposób na wyrwanie laski – powiedział śmiejąc się.

-Hej! Nie chciałem jej skrzywdzić, jasne? To był wypadek… - usprawiedliwiał siebie Steve.

-Nie chciałabym być niegrzeczna, chłopcy, ale co robimy? – Spytała Natasha z pokerowym wyrazem twarzy. Jej spojrzenie powodowało, że wszyscy chcieli połknąć własne języki. – Jesteś pewny, że nie jest wrogiem?

-Właśnie powiedziałem, że chroniła matki i jej dziecka. Jaki wróg by to robił? To nie ma sensu, panno Romanov –bronił jej Steve. Spojrzał na leżącą Alicię i wspomniał jej uśmiech skierowany do niego. Mimowolnie zaczął się rumienić.

- Mamy jakieś informacje o tej dziewczynie, Banner? Albo o jej torbie? – Zapytał Fury.

-Badania krwi nie wykazały chorób, jednakże żadne DNA do niej nie pasuje. U federalnych nie ma też żadnych zapisków o jej osobie. To znaczy, że nie mamy pojęcia, kim jest. Co do jej torby.. chroniona jest polem energetycznym, więc nie mogę jej dotknąć. Zeskanowałem ją i zobaczyłem jedynie iPoda i iPhone'a… -mówił Bruce przeglądając więcej testów, jakie wykonał.

- Wybacz Kapitanie, wiem, że dobrze oceniasz ludzi, ale nic o niej nie mamy – powiedział Clint broniąc Natashy. – Jak możesz być pewien, po której stronie stoi? Może nas z łatwością zabić, gdy się obudzi –dodał.

-Nie mogę. Widzę w niej dobrą osobę. Nie zaatakowała mnie, nie pomogła Chitari. Nie możesz kogoś tak oceniać, Clint –oznajmił Steve.

-Robin Hood kłócący się z górą lodową. To nie prowadzi do niczego – stwierdził Tony. – Bruce, co masz o tym krysztale noszonym przez naszego najnowszego ulubionego królika doświadczalnego?

-To nie jest królik doświadczalny, Tony, ale ten kryształ jest niesamowity… -zaczął przechodząc koło Alici. – Emituje silną biologiczną energię, która przechodzi przez całe ciało. W jakiś sposób działa z jej organami i ciało także zdaje się funkcjonować dzięki tej energii. Ma podobne efekty jak serum Steve'a kiedy chodzi o regenerację komórek i polepszenie sprawności fizycznej. Jestem zdziwiony, że cała ta energia nie wywiera złego wpływu na jej ciało… Ale nie pochodzi ona z Ziemi, więc ciekawi mnie, jak ją otrzymała. Thor, czy ten kryształ może być z Asgardu?

-Nie jestem pewny, przyjacielu Banner –wyznał Thor. –Mógłbym porozmawiać z wszechojcem o tym, ale powrót zająłby mi chwilę. Mój ojciec będzie bardziej zajęty karą mego brata niż tą dziwną damą.

-Dobra, czyli co na razie wiemy: mamy dziewczynę, która wzięła się niewiadomo skąd, która ma kryształ i o której nie wiemy zupełnie nic oprócz tego, że Pan Wielkie Frisbee jest w stosunku do niej nieufny. Na razie musimy czekać, aż się obudzi, wtedy ją przepytamy –powiedział Tony. – Czy ktoś ma lepszy plan?

Wszyscy kiwnęli na znak zgody.

-W takim razie – Banner, zostajesz tutaj I ją obserwujesz, a jak się obudzi to po nas dzwonisz. Rogers, jeśli chcesz, możesz zostać –nakazał im Fury. –Reszta wychodzi i się uspokaja albo poszczuję was Hulkiem.

-No to ktoś idzie na Shawarmę? –Zapytał Tony. – Kap, ledwie zjadłeś, kiedy ostatnio poszliśmy i nie wyglądasz na strasznie zmęczonego.

- Stark, właśnie pozbawiłem panią przytomności. Nie mogę cieszyć się posiłkiem, kiedy wyrzuty sumienia przysłaniają moje myśli –burknął Steve.

Tony wzruszył ramionami. Po chwili on i reszta zostawili Bruce'a nadal przeglądającego wyniki badań. Steve usiadł przy Alicii ze zmartwionym wyrazem twarzy.

-Nie martw się Steve, ona wyzdrowieje –pocieszył go Bruce. –Też wierzę w jej niewinność, ale nie chcę rozłościć reszty tuż po tym, kiedy zaatakował nas pół-bóg.

-Dz-dzięki, Bruce – powiedział Steve z nikłym uśmiechem. –Cieszę się, że nie chcesz użyć jej jako królika doświadczalnego. Martwiłem się, że te testy mogłyby jej zaszkodzić.

-Oczywiście, że nie, Steve! To standardowa procedura. Jednakże do następnego badania muszę wstawić druty w różne części jej ciała i spróbować wydobyć ten żółty blask, który widziałaś. Może zrobić się bałagan, więc potrzebuję cię w pobliżu.

- Co? – Zawołał Steve wyskakując z krzesła. – Myślałem, że nie zamierzałeś-

-Steve, ja tylko żartuję – roześmiał się Bruce. – Poza tym mogę poprosić ją o to, kiedy się obudzi. Oczywiście, jeśli nie będzie miała nic przeciwko – dodał i wrócił do oglądania komputerowego ekranu uśmiechając się pod nosem.

Steve zarumienił się. Nie wiedział, czy się roześmiać z ulgą czy uderzyć za straszenie go. Ale cieszyło go, że ktoś był po jego stronie. Zanim zaczął jakąś rozmowę przerwała mu poruszająca się na łóżku Alicia.

-Ugh – jęknęła budząc się.

-Bruce! Budzi się! – Zaalarmował Rogers.

-Fury, sprowadź tu wszystkich –powiedział Bruce przez telefon pokładowy.

Wszyscy przybiegli i czekali przy łóżku czekając na obudzenie się nowego gościa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Czeeeść! Na początku chciałabym podziękować za wszelkie opinie (Nawet proste "świetne!", chociaż wolałabym konstruktywną krytykę ;) ). Starałam się przyjąć wszystkie wasze rady i mam nadzieję, że się chociaż odrobinkę poprawiłam. Nie mogę jednak nadal powstrzymać się od natychmiastowej publikacji tego, co skończyłam. Jeśli gdzieś wypatrzycie błąd to śmiało piszcie, a ja postaram się od razu go poprawić. Od siebie dodam tylko, że teraz będzie już tylko ciekawiej! Zapraszam do czytania.**

* * *

Rozdział 3: Wymagane wprowadzenia i wyjaśnienia

Wszyscy avengersi czekali na obudzenie się Alici. Dziewczyna otworzyła oczy i powoli odzyskiwała wzrok, lecz widziała jedynie rozmazane postaci, więc usiadła, masując dłonią potylicę.

- Ał… Moja głowa… gdzie jestem? – Zapytała zmieszana, pocierając oczy.

- Znajdujesz się w placówce medycznej S.H.I.E.L.D. z poważnym wstrząśnieniem mózgu –oznajmił Nick Fury stojący pośrodku grupy. – Jeden z moich przyjaciół pomógł ci i przeniósł tutaj.

- Przepraszam, czy właśnie powiedziałeś S.H.I.E.L.D.? Znaczy Supreme Headquarters International Espionage Law-Enforcement Division? Naczelny wydział dowództwa międzynarodowego szpiegostwa w zakresie ścigania?

Nick i reszta z trudem ukryli szok. Organizacja była przecież bardzo dobrze skrywanym sekretem.

- W rzeczy samej. Ale skąd to wiesz? – Spytał mężczyzna tak miło, jak było to możliwe, ukazując w stosunku do niej podejrzliwość.

- Jak mogłabym nie wiedzieć? – Odpowiedziała wciąż mając przed oczyma rozmazany obraz. – S.H.I.E.L.D. jest częścią każdego komiksu i filmu Marvela! A tak na poważnie, mógłby pan powiedzieć, gdzie jestem? Miałam dziwny sen. Walczyłam z Chitari i poznałam Kapitana Amerykę, więc mo…. – Mówiąc to Alicia odzyskała pełną widoczność i przerwała swoją wypowiedź. Szczęka jej opadła z wrażenia widząc przed sobą wszystkich Avengersów.

- Ludzie… szybkość bicia jej serca wzrasta… - ostrzegł Bruce. – Lepiej ją uspokójcie, albo znowu zemdleje. Nie jest jeszcze w pełni zdrowa.

- Proszę się uspokoić. Musimy jedynie zadać ci parę pytań. – Poprosił Nick. Ale to tylko pogorszyło sytuację. Alicię przeraziła wizja bycia przesłuchiwaną przez Nicka Fury'ego.

- Tak jej nie uspokoisz, jaskrawy – stwierdził Tony. – Steve, może twoja starodawna delikatność ją wyciszy.

W mgnieniu oka mężczyzna złapał dłoń dziewczyny i zaczął rozwiewać jej obawy.

- Proszę pani, nie zamierzamy pani skrzywdzić, obiecuję. Ale teraz musimy pojąć, co się dzisiaj stało, więc musimy współpracować. Dlatego proszę, niech nam pani pomoże i się uspokoi.

Alicia ujrzała szczerość w jego niesamowicie niebieskich oczach, lecz nadal była skrępowana i zdenerwowana. Dopiero po chwili odzyskała raczej niewielki spokój.

- Dobrze… spróbuję –oznajmiła, wywołując uśmiech na twarzy żołnierza.

- O kurczę, nie spodziewałem się, że to zadziała – wyznał Tony. – Okej złotko, najpierw podstawowe pytania: kim jesteś, skąd jesteś i jak do cholery skończyłaś w rowie?

-Um… nazywam się Alicia Dacia… panie Stark? –zaczęła niezręcznie dziewczyna, patrząc na obserwujących ją ludzi. – Jestem z Westchester, w stanie Nowy Jork. Leciałam nad Midtown, co jest moją rutyną, kiedy ujawnił się jakiś wielki niebieski portal. Chciałam to sprawdzić, kiedy mój kryształ zalśnił tak jasno, że nic nie widziałam. Obudziłam się na zniszczonym Manhattanie. Zobaczyłam identyczny portal, z którego wychodzili Chitari –opowiedziała podnosząc się na łóżku. – Więc pomyślałam, że mogę nie być w tym samym Nowym Jorku, w którym byłam jeszcze przed chwilą.

- Co masz na myśli mówiąc „ten sam" Nowy Jork? – Zapytała Natasha. – I skąd wiedziałaś, że to Chitari? Kiedy ostatnio sprawdzałam, dziewczyna latająca nad miastem nie była codziennością.

Wszyscy, nawet Steve, zaczynali czuć podejrzliwość i wyczekiwali na odpowiedź Alici.

- Dacia, czekamy… -ponaglił ją Fury.

- J-ja nie wiem jak to wyjaśnić. Może moje przyjaciółki mi pomogą… - powiedziała dziewczyna. Zamknęła oczy, a jej kryształ zaczął błyszczeć. Po chwili Amy i Desire pojawiły się po jej lewej stronie.

-Czy czegoś potrzebujesz? – Zapytały równocześnie.

Alicia wskazała na avengersów. Zszokowane Amy i Desire widząc ich odsunęły się kilka kroków w tył. W oczach Bruce'a pojawił się błysk wskazujący na ekscytację.

- Nie rozumiem… po co ci pomoc? Jesteś w pokoju z sześcioma ludźmi przebranymi za avengersów… Są całkiem podobni –przyznała Desire.

- Zbyt podobni… czekaj… Och, teraz widzę –powiedziała Amy.

- Wpakowałyśmy się w niezły bałagan –przyznała Alicia. – Myślicie, że znajdujemy się w równoległym wszechświecie?

- No cóż, to na pewno Ziemia, ale portal przejął kontrolę nad kryształem i jakoś przeniósł cię tutaj. My nie byłyśmy pod kontrolą, ale zostałyśmy unieruchomione, więc jesteśmy tak samo zmieszane jak ty… - wyjaśniła Amy.

- Tutaj oznacza alternatywną Ziemię, gdzie wszyscy herosi Marvela są żywi – poprawiła ją Desire.

- Hmmm, równoległy wszechświat… czemu o tym nie pomyślałem? Na razie wszystko, co usłyszałem, ma sens. – Oznajmił Bruce przerywając ciszę.

- Um… panno Dacia? Byłabyś tak uprzejma i nas oświeciła? Tak naprawdę niczego nie wyjaśniłaś…. – zaczął z niepokojem Steve.

- Jeśli mógłbym dodać – jak te dziewki wyszły z twego kryształu? Skąd nas znasz i czym jest ten „Marvel", o którym prawisz? – Spytał zdezorientowany Thor.

- No tak… - westchnęła Alicia. – Zacznijmy od początku…

- dwie godziny później-

- Jeszcze raz, dla pewności – powiedział Steve starając się wszystko podsumować. – Przybyła pani z innej Ziemi, gdzie jest jedynym superbohaterem i sama walczyła pani z przestępczością, bo otrzymała kryształ od staruszka. Ale teraz, po pojawieniu się portalu nad miastem, utknęła pani na Ziemi, gdzie jesteśmy realni. Bo w tamtym świecie żyjemy tylko w komiksach. Niczego nie pomyliłem?

-Wszystko poprawnie – przyznała Alicia. – Uwierzcie mi! Nie jestem szalona. Może to brzmi trochę naciąganie, ale nie chcę nikogo skrzywdzić. Za bardzo was uwielbiam, żeby to zrobić…

- Chcę tylko wiedzieć, czy ten Robert Downey Jr. dobrze się sprawuje naśladując moją osobę… -spytał Tony. Wszyscy rzucili mu mordercze spojrzenia.

-Tak, panie Stark, odwala dobrą robotę. – Zaśmiała się dziewczyna. – To takie niesamowite, że rozmawiam z prawdziwym Tony'm Starkiem. Na żywo jest pan jeszcze przystojniejszy.

- Dzięki za komplement, skarbie, ale mów mi Tony.

Oboje zaczęli się śmiać, ale przestali, napotykając wzrok Nicka Fury'ego.

-Nie wierzy mi pan, prawda, panie Fury?

- Tego nie powiedziałem. Nie jestem tylko do końca pewny, co z tobą zrobić…

- Nie jestem czymś, co można włożyć w klatkę i badać, bez obrazy, Bruce – oznajmiła, a mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami. – Jestem istotą ludzką, wiecie? Więc chcę być traktowana jak ona. – Dodała broniąc się bez okazania swojego zdenerwowania.

- Nie mam takich zamiarów, Dacia. Po prostu nie wiem, jak rozwiązać ten problem, kiedy sprawujemy nadzór nad Lokim.

Dobrze, to ma sens. Nie chciałabym raczej spotkać nordyckiego boga niezgody, pomyślała, próbując się rozpogodzić.

- Amy, Des, myślicie, że mogłabym niedługo wrócić do domu? –Zapytała z nadzieją, ale też troską w głosie.

- No cóż… nie znamy do końca przyczyny reakcji kryształu w stosunku do portalu czy Teseractu. Przynieśli go, żeby sprawdzić, ale nic się nie stało… -powiedziała Amy.

- Skąd wiecie, że to zrobiliśmy? –Zapytał Nick.

- Tylko dlatego, iż jesteśmy istotami drzemiącymi w krysztale nie oznacza, że nie wiemy, co wokół nas się dzieje. Zobowiązano nas do ochrony Alici. To jest nasza przyczyna w ludzkim rozumowaniu „życia". Zyskujemy przytomność niezależnie od Alici. Więc jeśli śpi lub pozostaje nieświadoma nadal stoimy na straży. Kiedy poczułyśmy zbliżającą się moc Teseractu przeszłyśmy do ataku, ale nic się nie wydarzyło. Nie rozpoznałyśmy was do chwili, gdy Alicia poprosiła nas o wyjście – wyjaśniły obie.

- Dlaczego więc nie wyszłyście wcześniej? Bez jej zgody?

- Nauczyłyśmy się, że ludzie nie rozumieją. Nie możemy pojawiać się, kiedy tylko zechcemy –odpowiedziała Amy.

- Spowodowałyśmy liczne niekomfortowe sytuacje. Przez przypadek przyprawiłyśmy kogoś o zawał serca. Nie wiedziałyśmy, jak zareaguje banda superbohaterów – dodała Desire.

- To ma sens – przyznał Fury. – Zeszlibyśmy na atak serca, gdybyście się po prostu pojawiły.

- Ale wracając do tego, co mówiłaś, Alicia. Próbujemy powiedzieć, że nie wiemy, jak i czy w ogóle wrócimy do domu… -powiedziała Desire.

- Nie możemy zatrzymać Teseractu , żeby znaleźć drogę powrotną? – Spytała Alicia próbując odnaleźć trochę nadziei.

- Nie! Nie pozostawię Teseractu w Migardzie! – Wykrzyknął głośno Thor, na co wszyscy podskoczyli. – Ci ludzie chcieli rozpocząć tym wojnę! Widzieliście, co zdarzyło się w Nowym Mieście Jorku, nie mogę zaniechać kontroli nad nim zostawiając go pod opieką marnych śmiertelników! –Wtedy zauważył przerażoną Alicię niemalże miażdżącą krawędzie łóżka. – Przepraszam, pani Dacio. Nie życzyłem sobie krzyczeć na ciebie.

- Zgadzam się z nordyckim bogiem –oznajmiła Amy. – Nie chcemy was obrazić, ale nie można ufać waszej rasie z czymś zbyt potężnym do zrozumienia. Są inne drogi powrotne do domu, ale na razie nie wiemy, jak ich użyć…

Alicia przez chwilę rozważała jej słowa. Spojrzała na avengersów zrozpaczona, zdesperowana i zdezorientowana, po czym przeniosła wzrok na drżące dłonie. Czuła łzy napływające do oczu. Starała się nie rozpłakać tuż przy nich.

- Alicia, jeśli to cię pocieszy, to możesz mieszkać ze Steve'm, Bruce'm i mną w Stark Tower. Przynajmniej do kiedy znajdziesz drogę powrotną. Będzie zabawnie! Poznasz Pepper i pogadasz o… o czymkolwiek gadają kobiety –zaproponował Stark najmilej jak potrafił.

- Byłoby wspaniale. Dziękuję, Tony –powiedziała, ale w jej głosie nie było słychać entuzjazmu. Nadal patrzyła na trzęsące się ręce.

- Dobra, ludzie, myślę, że dziewczyna potrzebuje po tym wszystkim trochę odpoczynku. Zostawmy pytania na później, kiedy wyzdrowieje –zasugerował Bruce.

Amy i Desire powróciły do kryształu, a wszyscy avengersi wyszli. Jedynie Steve pozostał patrząc się na Alicię z sympatią i poczuciem winy.

- Panno Dacia?

- Tak?

- Chciałem przeprosić za wcześniejsze wyrządzenie ci krzywdy. Nie chciałem cię zranić. Nie wiedziałem, że tak szybko pokonasz tamto Chitari.

- Nie musisz przepraszać! – Chciała pocieszyć mężczyznę. – Miałeś dobre intencje. To ja powinnam podziękować za to uderzenie. Gdybyś tego nie zrobił, nie miałabym gdzie mieszkać!

- Dziękuję i nie ma za co, proszę pani. Nie wiem, jakby mogło to pomóc, ale… rozumiem, jak się pani teraz czuje. Może nie do końca, ale znam to uczucie, gdy budzisz się w nowym, ale znajomym świecie i nie możesz zobaczyć ukochanych, których widziałeś jeszcze przed chwilą. Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, żeby pani się nie poddawała. Może wygląda na to, że jest pani samotna, ale tak nie jest. Zawsze pomożemy.

- Dziękuję ci za te miłe słowa, ale mów mi Alicia.

- Tylko, jeśli również będziesz mówić po imieniu.

- Zgoda.

Steve uśmiechnął się i opuścił pokój z rumieńcami na policzkach. Alicia pozostała na łóżku, patrząc na krajobraz za oknem, a Bruce nadal czytał wyniki badań.

- Muszę o coś zapytać zanim zaśniesz, Alicia, jeśli mogę cię tak nazwać. Po co nosisz strzykawki w torbie? – Zapytał mężczyzna odchodząc od biurka.

- Nie dziwię się, że przetrzepałeś moją torbę, doktorze – uśmiechnęła się. – Powiedziałeś im?

- Nie. Oznajmiłem, że zostawiłaś wokół niej barierę. Gdybym o tym wspomniał, do teraz odpowiadałabyś na wszystkie pytania.

- Dzięki, Bruce… nikt jeszcze nie musi o tym wiedzieć. Słuchaj, obiecuję, że to wytłumaczę. Obudź mnie, kiedy będziemy blisko Stark Tower i wtedy o wszystkim opowiem. Na razie muszę przetworzyć wszystko, co usłyszałam. Ale mogę dodać, że nie jestem narkomanką –powiedziała poważnie.

- Zachowam to dla siebie, Alicio. I nigdy nie pomyślałbym, że mogłabyś być narkomanką. Zresztą nie wiem, czy Steve je lubi… -mruknął uśmiechając się.

Alicia posłała mu piorunujące spojrzenie, ale tylko zaśmiał się i powrócił do swojego komputera. Wtedy dziewczyna przeniosła wzrok na sufit, wzdychając. Już po chwili poczuła ogromną senność. Myślała o jej przyjaciołach, rodzinie i życiu, jakie prowadziliby bez niej. Obróciła się w przeciwną stronę od Bruce'a, żeby nie widział łez spływających po jej twarzy. W końcu zasnęła.


	4. Chapter 4

**W tym rozdziale już trochę ciekawiej, chociaż według mnie niektóre rzeczy są nieco przesadzone ;) Tak czy inaczej jak zawsze zapraszam do czytania i komentowania!**

* * *

Rozdział 4: Zły sen Biotici

- Proszę, przestańcie! To nieludzkie!

Alicia znajdowała się w nieznanym labolatorium. Jej nadgarstki i kostki zostały przywiązane do urządzenia klatko podobnego, które skutecznie zapobiegały użyciu mocy oraz ucieczce. Na jej ciele widniały ślady wstrzyknięć. Dziewczyna płacze z bólu i próbuje porozumieć się z naukowcami.

- Nonsens! Pomożesz ludzkości! Powinnaś być szczęśliwa – oznajmił wysoki blondyn o niebieskich oczach. Wyraźnie słychać było jego mocny niemiecki akcent. Po wymówieniu słów pochwycił więcej strzykawek i innych przyborów od kobiety stojącej obok.

- Ile zamierzacie to ciągnąć? Jestem tu od wielu dni! Moja rodzina na pewno się o mnie martwi! Jesteście terrorystami i gdy wyjdę, traficie do więzienia! – Wrzeszczała. Próbowała wyswobodzić ręce, ale w końcu zaniechała.

- Aż zobaczymy, co się stanie, kiedy stracisz nad sobą kontrolę i zawładnie tobą kryształ. Musimy okiełznać tą energię dla dobra świata! Po wszystkim będziesz mogła nas opuścić. Nie będzie potrzeby wysyłania nas do więzienia. A teraz proszę pozostać w bezruchu, panno Dacia. –Nakazała Niemka podając mężczyźnie wypełnioną strzykawkę. Na jej twarzy widniał sadystyczny uśmiech.

- No to próbujcie! – Wykrzyknęła. – Nigdy nie stracę kontroli! Nie zamierzam skrzywdzić też żadnego z was, więc tracicie czas!

- Spróbujemy… będzie zabawnie! – Stwierdził naukowiec podchodząc do niej. – Lubisz naszego syna, prawda? To po co nas krzywdzić? A teraz, nie ruszaj się…

Mężczyzna dźgnął ją strzykawką. Usłyszała własny krzyk i cały świat przykryła biel.

Obudziła się z krzykiem. Dopiero po chwili zauważyła, że cała się trzęsie, a jej kryształ mocno lśni.

- Niesamowite… -wyszeptał z podziwem Bruce. Jego okulary leżały krzywo na twarzy.

- Um… Bruce?

- Och, cześć. Dobrze, że nic ci nie jest. Miałaś zły sen? – Zapytał poprawiając je.

- Można tak powiedzieć. – Odpowiedziała wycierając pot z czoła.

- Chcesz o tym porozmawiać?

- Nie, dziękuję. Wszystko w porządku. A u ciebie? Mój kryształ łączy się także z emocjami. Ostatnio, gdy miałam zły sen, mój pokój wyglądał jak po trzęsieniu ziemi.

- Nie, jest dobrze. Mocno przycisnęło mnie do okna, ale widok był niesamowity…

- Bardzo przepraszam, Bruce! Cieszę się, że nic ci nie jest. Ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej potrzebuję, jest spotkanie z Hulkiem… -wymamrotała i usłyszała jego śmiech. – A tak ogólnie, to jesteśmy już blisko Stark Tower?

- Została godzina drogi, więc masz czas wytłumaczyć mi tą sprawę ze strzykawkami – przypomniał jej mężczyzna.

- A już myślałam, że zapomniałeś –mruknęła ironicznie. –Okej, wytłumaczę. I tak potrzebuję twojej pomocy. – dodała i wstała z łóżka. – Powiedz mi, co wiesz o krysztale.

- No cóż, wiem, że organiczna energia pochodząca z niego przechodzi przez twoje ciało i współpracuje z organami, a także napędza ciało. Ponadto wzmacnia twoją sprawność fizyczną, przyspiesza regenerację komórek. Więcej niż zwykły człowiek, ale mniej niż serum Steve'a.

- Nie wiedziałam o tym ostatnim, ale reszta jest zgodna z prawdą. Otrzymuję stałą dawkę mocy, więc ciągle przechodzi przez moje ciało. Ale…

- Ale nie ma jak go opuścić. Organy nie radzą sobie z udźwignięciem całej energii. Zgadłem to przed wszystkimi, ale oni za dużo nie myśleli –powiedział spokojnie. –Mam rację?

- Tak. Nie jestem nawet zdziwiona, wiesz, w końcu Bruce Banner i takie tam. –Stwierdziła uśmiechając się, budząc jego nieśmiałą stronę. –W każdym bądź razie, jedynym fizycznym sposobem ujścia mocy jest używanie jej. Nie ma znaczenia, czy w obronie czy ataku. Jednakże to nie wystarcza.

- Więc używasz strzykawki, aby przeciwdziałać nadmiarowi energii?

- Tak. Normalnie gnieździ się wewnątrz ciała, ale jeśli zbyt dużo osiądzie na organach… -przerwała i spojrzała na ziemię. – Gdybym nie zdążyła… mogłabym umrzeć…

- Ale skąd wiesz, kiedy pora?

- Zaczynam dostawać krwotoku z nosa. Potem kaszlę krwią i trochę się trzęsę. Nie chcę wiedzieć, co potem.

- Gdzie się tego dowiedziałaś? Bez obrazy, ale nie wierzę, żeby dwudziestolatka ot tak wiedziała wszystko od początku –powiedział Bruce.

- Gdy tylko zaczęłam pomagać ludziom, można powiedzieć, że FBI było mną zainteresowane – westchnęła łącząc swe dłonie. – Stałam się tak jakby szczurem laboratoryjnym, ale nie torturowano mnie ani nie przetrzymywano wbrew mej woli. Kiedy okryli ewentualną możliwość mojej śmierci zebrali grupę dziesięciu naukowców z całego kraju, żeby coś wymyślili.

- I co to było? - Zapytał ciekawy.

- Stworzyli serum z… promieni gamma – powiedziała. Bruce spojrzał na nią zszokowany. – Nie pytaj mnie jak, ale widocznie znaleźli sposób na umieszczenie ich w surowicy. Kiedy je wstrzykuję, pochłania zbędną energię, abym mogła żyć, a potem energia niszczy serum i….

- Nie-nie rozumiem… Jak promienie gamma czy surowica nie oddziałują na ciebie negatywnie? – Przerwał zaskoczonej dziewczynie. – Przez napromieniowanie stałem się… - dodał zawstydzony wpatrując się w podłogę. Nie mógł skończyć zdania.

- Bohaterem. Nie pozwoliłeś mi skończyć, Bruce – powiedziała stanowczo czekając na jego odpowiedź

Mężczyzna zamarł słysząc słowo „bohater". Spojrzał na poważną dziewczynę decydując się wycofać i pozwolić jej kontynuować.

- Tak jak mówiłam, kiedy zbędna energia zostanie pochłonięta, reszta niszczy serum. To długi i bolesny proces. Staję się słaba i chora na około sześć godzin. Zwykle cały ten czas leżę w łóżku.

- Jaka jest tego częstotliwość? – Zapytał zaintrygowany, ale jednocześnie zmartwiony. – Musi być okropnie przechodzić przez to często.

- Raz na parę miesięcy. Zwykle w nocy, więc cierpię w śnie. Nikt o tym nie wie, nawet przyjaciele czy rodzina. Nie chcę ich w to mieszać, i tak nie mogliby mi pomóc.

- Nie musisz przez to przechodzić sama. Z radością ci pomogę. Mam nadzieję, że w przyszłości powiesz innym, żebyś mogła polegać także na nich –oznajmił dodając jej otuchy.

Tuż po tych słowach Alicia przytuliła go. Bruce nie był przyzwyczajony do bliskiego kontaktu z nowopoznanymi ludźmi, ale po usłyszeniu jej historii czuł się z tym dobrze. Odwzajemnił uścisk.

- Bardzo ci dziękuję –powiedziała wypuszczając mężczyznę ze swych objęć. – Dobrze wiedzieć, że ktoś, kogo podziwiasz, martwi się o ciebie.

- Kogo podziwiasz? – Powtórzył pytająco.

- Tak jak powiedziałam –odpowiedziała wyciągając mały zeszyt z jej torby. – Twoją inteligencję, nie wspominając o tym, kim jesteś i to, że kontrolujesz tego drugiego. Kiedy jestem zła, nie umiem zapanować nad mocami tak dobrze jak ty, ale próbuję. Miliony ludzi na mojej Ziemi cię podziwiają. Każdy za coś innego. To są moje powody.

- Ja… cóż… dziękuję ci, Alicio. To miłe z twojej strony. Doceniam to –wymamrotał czując się niezręcznie, ale szczęśliwie. – Masz ubrać kostium S.H.I.E.L.D. i szukać Fury'ego na pokładzie. Kazał mi to przekazać, gdy już się obudzisz.

- Ach, dobrze. To zeszyt z notatkami i etapami tworzenia serum –wyjaśniła wręczając mu notes. – Naukowcy kazali mi to przechowywać na wypadek, gdyby ktoś musiał stworzyć serum.

- Interesujące –stwierdził przeglądając brulion. – Dzięki. Idę spotkać się z innymi na pokładzie. Do zobaczenia.

Alicia weszła do łazienki, a Bruce opuścił pokój czytając notatki. Gdy przypomniał sobie słowa dziewczyny, na jego twarz pojawił się delikatny uśmiech. Nie mógł wyobrazić siebie jako wzoru dla jednej osoby, a co dopiero dla milionów ludzi na jej Ziemi.

Podczas ich rozmowy reszta wykończonych avengersów odpoczywała, oglądając wiadomości na wszystkich kanałach. Ukazywały one bohaterskie działania podczas terroru Lokiego.

- Macie cholerne szczęście, że żaden z was nie musi się z tym pieprzyć –stwierdził Nick wskazując na ekrany. – Poza Starkiem, bo wszyscy wiedzą, kim jest, i Rogersem, bo wszyscy poznali jego tożsamość, kiedy zerwali mu maskę.

- O niego się nie martw, Szybki i Wściekły –doradził mu Tony odpychając krzesło. – Już pojąłem całą tą sprawę. Mogę wszystko wytłumaczyć! Prasa mnie kocha, wiesz?

- Jeśli już, to tylko wszystko pogorszysz!

Podczas ich kłótni Natasha sprawiała wrażenie znudzonej, natomiast Clint i Thor wydawali się cieszyć widowiskiem. Bóg piorunów z wielkim uśmiechem co jakiś czas wspominał o małostkowości ludzi.

- Zrób co możesz, żeby to naprawić, Stark. Muszę pogadać z agentem Coulsonem o Daci.

- Chociaż to nas zjednoczyło, nadal chcemy ci skopać tyłek za takie kłamstwo.

Fury nie odpowiedział i odszedł. Steve z drugiej strony obserwował ich, ale na niczym się nie koncentrował. Ciągle myślał o dzisiejszych wydarzeniach. To odcisnęło na nim piętno. Tony zauważył to i uznał ten moment za idealny na pocieszenie mężczyzny.

- No dalej, kapitanie, głowa do góry! Alicia będzie z nami mieszkać! Czy to nie cudowne?

- Kiedy ja się zgodziłem na mieszkanie z tobą i Bruce'm? Nie chodzi o niego, Pepper czy Alicię, ale z tobą?

- Steve, wszyscy wiemy, że ciągle siedzisz w swoim apartamencie i nawet nie próbujesz się zaklimatyzować w dwudziestym pierwszym wieku! A teraz to seksowne maleństwo będzie z nami, więc może ruszysz tyłek, zaczniesz żyć, może nawet zdobędziesz dziewczynę. Albo ją zaliczysz –stwierdził Tony klepiąc go po plecach.

- Nie nazywaj jej tak! Czy ty żywisz jakikolwiek szacunek do kobiet? I niech zgadnę, „zaliczyć" to jakiś seksualny zwrot? Nieważne, nie chcę wiedzieć.

- Ależ ja bardzo szanuję kobiety. Znowuż ty musisz iść z duchem czasu! Jeśli kiedykolwiek nauczę cię Internetu, pokażę ci jakiś słownik slangu, żebyś nauczył się niezbędnych określeń…

- Słuchaj, przyznaję, muszę poznać ten wiek, ale w swoim tempie. Akceptuję twoją ofertę, ponieważ mogę czuć się samotny i z wami będzie mi łatwiej. Chciałem przeprosić za moje wcześniejsze słowa, ale widzę, że nawet po tym całym zamieszaniu pozostajesz starym Tony'm Starkiem –westchnął zawiedziony.

- I jestem z tego dumny, emerycie! – Oznajmił. – Co jest? Nadal zazdrosny, bo ja dostałem komplement od Alici, a ty nie?

- Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz, Stark.

- Eheeee.

- Jesteście tacy małostkowi… to staje się szczególnie zabawne, kiedy chodzi o romantyczne relacje z kobietami. Nie martw się, przyjacielu Rogers, w asgardzkiej kulturze sama twoja siła zapewni ci każdą dziewkę, której zapragniesz. Nie musisz przejmować się przyjacielem Starkiem, więc do roboty! –Ryknął i walnął mężczyznę w plecy, prawie go powalając.

- Widzisz, nawet Thor chce… Hej! Co to miało znaczyć? Mam pieniądze i naturę zwycięzcy po mojej stronie, stary.

- O boże, co tu się wyrabia? – Zapytał Bruce widząc Thora i Tony'ego „pocieszających" Steve'a.

- Oboje dają Steve'owi rady co do kobiet, a ja i Natasha obserwujemy show. Chcesz miejsce w pierwszym rzędzie? –Zażartował Clint wskazując na miejsce obok niego.

- Nie dzięki, postoję –zaśmiał się. – Steve, skoro potrzebujesz rady, czemu nie spytasz Natashy?

- Jej? Wiesz czemu nazywają ją Czarną Wdową, prawda? Zabija każdego, z którym była. Dlaczego miałby… AŁ!- Krzyknął uderzony w głowę.

- Steve, nie krępuj się pytać mnie czy Pepper. Nie próbuj słuchać ich rad, chociaż Bruce może stanowić wyjątek… -doradziła mu. W jej oczach widać było widać szczerość, chociaż wyraz twarzy pozostawał taki sam.

- Na pewno z tego skorzystam… dziękuję, Natasho –odpowiedział Steve nieco przestraszony. –Bruce, czy wszystko w porządku z Alicią?

- Oczywiście. Przebiera się w pokoju. Przyszlibyśmy wcześniej, ale ciągle pytałem o kryształ i moce. To naprawdę interesujące.

- Chyba nie rozbolała jej głowa od tego szaleństwa, które mówisz, kiedy jesteś podekscytowany? Nie rozumiemy naukowych wywodów, nie jesteśmy Tony'm, pamiętasz? – Powiedział Clint.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie. Nie zdałbym sobie nawet z tego sprawy! –Wyraził swoje obawy Bruce wiedząc, że na pewno musiał to zrobić. – Steve, kiedy zdecydowałeś się zamieszkać z Tony'm, Pepper, Alicią i mną?

- Nie wiem, może jego spytaj? –Odpowiedział ironicznie posyłając Starkowi mordercze spojrzenie.

- Pomagam mu zaadaptować się w dwudziestym pierwszym wieku i może Alicia również to zrobi. Zostałbym cudotwórcą i może nawet swatką.

- Chyba raczej wysłannikiem piekła… -mruknął Clint.

Wtedy usłyszeli stukot obcasów. Zwrócili się w kierunku odgłosów i zobaczyli Alicię w standardowym damskim mundurze S.H.I.E.L.D. Wszyscy wydali cichy okrzyk zdziwienia nie spodziewając się zobaczyć jej w dopasowanym ubraniu.

- Cześć. Przepraszam za zwłokę. – Zauważyła, że każdy mężczyzna uciekał wzrokiem. – Co jest? Mam coś na twarzy?

- Wybacz im. Nie są przystosowani do bycia przy kobiecie bez gapienia się –oznajmiła zimno Natasha.

- Jeśli mówisz o Stevie'm, to rozumiem. Ja jednakże jestem, skromnie mówiąc, wspaniały w kontaktach damsko-męskich, więc nie mam pojęcia, o co ci chodzi.

Steve zaczerwienił się, słysząc ten komentarz, zmuszając Bruce'a i Clinta do śmiechu. Alicia tylko zachichotała, widząc spojrzenie mężczyzny. To spowodowało, że był jeszcze bardziej zawstydzony.

-Biotica, widzę, że wyzdrowiałaś –przywitał się Fury wchodząc do pokoju.

-Biotica? To mój nowy przydomek? – Spytała zmieszana dziewczyna.

-Publika musi cię jakoś nazywać. Podoba ci się?

- Jest w porządku. Lepszy niż "Super Girl" czy "Wonder Girl"… a wam się podoba?

- Myślę, że pasuje do ciebie… -mruknął Steve.

- Do twoich zdolności –poprawił go Bruce.

- Imię godne takiej damy jak ty! – Zagrzmiał Thor.

Natasha i Clint wzruszyli ramionami w niemej zgodzie. Nie obchodził ich jej przydomek.

-Może być, kto to wymyślił? Agent? –Spytał Tony.

- Agent? Chodzi ci o… -zaczęła podekscytowana dziewczyna.

- Mam na imię Phil, Stark. Witam, panno Alicio. Jestem agentem S.H.I.E.L.D., Phil… Czemu pani mnie przytula?

Zawstydzony Coulson zdziwił się widząc przytulającą go dwudziestolatkę. Nie wiedział co zrobić. Na próżno szukał pomocy u Nicka i avengersów. Tony dusił śmiech.

- Phil Coulson! Jestem wielką fanką! Przepraszam za to… -wypuściła go ze swoich miażdżących objęć i otarła łzy. – Myślałam, że nie żyjesz! Byłam taka zmartwiona, a ty tu stoisz! Bardzo się cieszę! Chwila… jak przeżyłeś?

- To była… ostatnia próba, aby stworzyć drużynę… Długa historia… ale skąd ty wiesz, że "umarłem"?

- Proszę się nie martwić, agencie Coulson. Potem poznasz szczegóły. Na razie będzie mieszkać ze Starkiem, Rogersem i Bannerem –poinformował go Fury wiedząc, że same szczegóły będą trudne do wyjaśnienia.

- Zrozumiałem, sir. Panno Alicio, proszę za mną podążać. Musimy zadać ci parę pytań oraz wyrobić nowe dokumenty na czas pobytu z nami –wytłumaczył swojej fance.

- Oczywiście, to nie problem… Do zobaczenia! –Pożegnała się i pomachała do reszty. Wychodząc za Philem usłyszała rozmowę Natashy i Clinta prowadzoną po węgiersku.

- Gondolod, hogy bízhatunk meg? _Myślisz, że możemy jej zaufać?_ – Wyszeptał mężczyzna.

- Nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy tudunk még. Meg kell nézni vele... _Nie jestem pewna. Powinniśmy mieć ją na oku._ – Odpowiedziała Natasha krzyżując ramiona.

- Mama uczyła mnie węgierskiego, więc wiem, o czym rozmawiacie –oznajmiła Alicia. – Nie wiem co mam zrobić, żebyście mi zaufali, ale mam nadzieję, że mi się uda. Do tego czasu nie obgadujcie mnie, gdy jestem w tym samym pokoju. Albo lepiej, spytajcie mnie o co chcecie. Zawsze odpowiem.

Zgorszona wyszła za Philem zostawiając oniemiałych avengersów. Zawsze darzyła ich szacunkiem i wiedziała, że mogła im zaufać. Nie spodziewała się takiego chłodnego zachowania dwójki assasynów. Teraz miała do załatwienia dwie sprawy:

Znaleźć drogę do domu i zdobyć zaufanie całej drużyny.


End file.
